Have a Nice Day
by Klappy
Summary: There was a shout, then a set of gasps, and the next thing Allen knew he was drenched in a sticky, dark substance. Kanda had unceremoniously emptied his cup of Coke on Allen's head.
1. Coke

**Disclaimer:** Dgrayman and its characters belong to Hoshino Katsura.

 **Warnings:** BL. AU. OOC. (Acronyms – how will I live without you?) And language. Because we're dealing with Kanda.

 **A/N:** Alright. I need to revive my muse so here's my attempt at writing prompts. With Yullen. Yeah.

This is my response to the October prompts found on Writers Write. Hope no one sues me for the setting.

* * *

 **Have a Nice Day**

Prompt: Coke

"… yes. You, too. Thank you for calling."

Pressing the release button on the hard phone, Allen pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned. Fifteen minutes. The threshold was three minutes. He sighed. Another call prolonged simply because he had an _accent_. "Hey, Lenalee," he called out towards the end of the bay. "I'm taking my break."

Lenalee looked up from her screen and gave him a curt nod. "Fifteen minutes, Allen. You need to catch up before the shift ends." It was far from a stern warning, Allen knew, but he gave a weak "I will" all the same. Lenalee's lips quirked into that motherly smile she reserved just for him before her focus shifted back to the computer screen.

Allen took his headset off and heaved his tired self from the cubicle. He was in bad need of caffeine and as much as he wanted to run to the café up front for a nice cup of tea, he only had a few minutes left for his last break. Just two more hours… his mind supplied wearily. Taking the flight of stairs to the pantry floor, Allen made his way to the coffee dispenser and pressed the buttons for a simple black coffee. The machine whirred to life before a plastic cup shot out and Allen heard the slosh of liquid being poured. He took the cup out and gave it a sip, blanching at the taste of mechanical coffee, before turning around and—

"THE FUCK?!"

"Oh god, I'm sorry!"

—running straight into someone.

As soon as the voices rang out, every person in the cafeteria turned towards the scene and Allen's embarrassment increased tenfold. He hastily took out a handkerchief and attempted to wipe the coffee spill on the unfortunate person's front, only to have said person slap his hand away. Rather forcefully, if he may add.

 _"Don't fucking touch me!"_ the person all but spat at Allen and the British lad winced.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it," he attempted to reason but the other was having none of it as he glowered at the shorter teen. Not that Allen could blame him. His unfortunate victim had been drenched completely in the scalding liquid if the stain on the other's shirt was anything to go by. He was also holding a soda cup on one hand, a stack of papers under the other arm and – Allen visibly gulped – wearing his ID badge with a red lanyard.

A supervisor.

"I-I-I-I'm really sor—"

"Shut up, you stupid _beansprout_ , before I strangle you."

"Wh—beansprout?!" Allen exclaimed indignantly, his fear momentarily forgotten. Sure, he was short, a bit scrawny and had unnaturally white hair, but that didn't make him look anything like a beansprout! "Excuse me but being mad doesn't give you the right to insult anybody," Allen snapped. "And threatening to strangle someone is against policy."

The supervisor continued to glare at him. "Don't lecture me, you moron who can't even pay attention to his surroundings."

Allen colored at the further insult. "If anyone's being a moron here, it's you!" Manners be damned. He wasn't letting this man humiliate him further than he was already. "It was a bloody accident. Which wouldn't have happened in the first place if you weren't blocking my way, you brutish twat!"

It was the other's turn to splutter in anger, grabbing the front of Allen's shirt in a fit of rage. The shorter lad already expected to be pummeled in the next second, if Lenalee had not appeared to shove the two of them away from each other.

"Stop it, you two!" the lead glared at them. "This is completely unprofessional behavior and you're acting like brats!" Allen blanched at Lenalee's temper, not used to hearing her raise her voice, and only noticed the crowd that had formed around them then. "Just go and wash up, Kanda. You're supposed to meet your team today, aren't you?"

Allen stayed quiet as the supervisor – Kanda – turned his glare at Lenalee before scoffing and glancing down at his shirt—which was clearly a lost cause. Allen felt a stab of guilt and, as polite as he normally was, offered to lend his spare sweatshirt.

Kanda looked at him as if he's grown another head. "Who'd want to wear your puny shirt, fucking beansprout?"

The hairs on the back of Allen's neck bristled in anger as he shouted, "I'm not a beansprout, you insufferable, sissy PRICK!"

There was a shout, then a set of gasps, and the next thing Allen knew he was drenched in a sticky, dark substance. Kanda had unceremoniously emptied his cup of Coke on Allen's head.

Like a fish out of water, Allen could only gape at Kanda's retreating form as Lenalee fussed over his state.

Oh, he was getting that bastard back. Starting with that stupidly long yet gorgeous ponytail.

* * *

 **A/N:** Kanda's hair? Check. Allen's British curse words? Check. Beansprout? Check.

Yeah, I'm happy. :)


	2. Jealous

**Have a Nice Day**

Prompt: Jealous

Kanda glared at the offending piece of clothing. The shirt was _green_. And not a dark, reasonable shade of green, but a bright, notice-me evergreen, with tacky shapes printed all over it. He swore Lavi picked this shirt on purpose.

"Hey, Yuu-chan I go—"

"YOU FUCKING RABBIT!" Kanda's voice thundered in the small infirmary.

Said rabbit flinched back with digits plugged into his ears. "Yeesh, you really hav'ta do something about that temper, Yuu-chan—"

"Stop calling me that!"

"—and why are you still naked?" Lavi raised his visible brow at him, blatantly ignoring the fact that Kanda was an inch from committing his murder. Or maybe the idiot just didn't care? "Are you flaunting yourself for little Miss Nurse here? Goodness me," Kanda's eye twitched at the mock gasp, "I thought I taught you better than that." The nurse in question was currently fidgeting behind her desk, trying—and failing—not to stare at Kanda's exposed chest. Which was still an angry, stinging red after a particularly arrogant beansprout spilled scalding hot coffee on him.

Kanda growled a "Shut up, you" and shoved the shirt into Lavi's face. "I'm not wearing this shitty shirt!"

Lavi struggled comically to free himself from suffocation. "Ugh—! And after I went to the trouble of fetching that—"

"Trouble my ass!"

"—you're just trying to make other guys like me jealous of your bod—ow, ow, ow!" Lavi shrieked in pain as Kanda forcefully pulled his jacket off, bending his arms into awkward angles. After a few minutes of attempting to break the idiot's limbs, Kanda slipped the jacket on and snorted in unmasked disgust as he pulled the zipper up. Beside him Lavi was pulling himself up from where Kanda kicked him to the floor. "Darn it, you could have just asked— oi, wait!"

Kanda didn't even spare him a glance before grabbing his ruined shirt and stalking off. He was miles behind his schedule for the day all due to the stupidity of the people around him. _Idiots… all of them…_ Worse, the documents that he needed were also ruined in the previous incident. Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

He really shouldn't have accepted that geezer's proposal.

Punching the down button with more force than necessary, Kanda waited for the elevator doors to open before stomping into the car. Lavi was only a few steps away and Kanda frowned when the idiot made it inside before the doors closed and the elevator started its descent. "Made it!" the one-eyed analyst cheered and Kanda tried not to strangle him. Again.

"Perk up, Yuu-chan!" Lavi said—still ignoring Kanda's warning not to mention his first name—with his arms behind his head. "You can't handle a team with that stick up your ass, so you better loosen up." He barely ducked under the punch Kanda threw at him. "Seriously, though. I didn't believe it at first when Mr. Tiedoll asked me for your credentials. Guess your dad sees something we don't, eh?"

"He's not my father," Kanda snapped. "And mind your own business, fuckin' rabbit."

Lavi had the gall to click his tongue at him. "Tsk, tsk, but you _are_ my business, Yuu! Or at least one of them. We still need to test your logins, and then I have to…" Kanda tuned out the other's ranting as he stomped out of the elevator. The people lounging in the hallway were smart enough not to block his path, but Kanda didn't miss the whispers and glances that were thrown his way. Of course. The whole building would know about the cafeteria scene right about now.

"Tch! Rumormongers," Kanda grunted as he swiped his badge on the security scanner. The lock clicked and he pulled the glass door open—slamming it against Lavi in the process—and stepped into the hustle and bustle that was the production floor. A vein throbbed visibly on his temple. It was loud as _hell_. He let the rabbit lead him through the maze of cubicles, trying hard to ignore the din of the associates as they bickered with and attempted to pacify the customers on the other line. Plus a couple more stares thrown at the newcomer. _Easier said than done,_ Kanda thought.

They were headed to where the conference rooms were situated at the other end of the floor when a flash of something white caught Kanda's eye. There. Just two rows away. _The fucking beansprout._

The twerp must have realized someone was staring at him because he suddenly whipped his head around towards Kanda. Sparks flew with the glaring match that ensued. If the two weren't so busy sticking daggers into each other with their eyes alone, they would have noticed the curious grin that Lavi sported or his mumbled "Interesting".

It would turn out interesting indeed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Why was it so hard to write Lavi? Dx I figured he would be the easiest one but nooooooo.

Thanks a lot for alerts! I was so ecstatic when I saw the reviews and follows and–holy hell! Some people actually added this to their favorites. *goes off screaming* So thank you!

Tell me what you think?


	3. Stupid Computer

**Have a Nice Day**

Prompt: Stupid computer

Allen jabbed at the keys with the air of a raving madman. His foul mood oozed like black goo around him, to the horror of the neighboring cubicles. It didn't help that the stupid computer decided to up and freeze on him now of all times. He had already wasted half an hour with the "spilling-coffee-on-a-supervisor-and-getting-drenched-in-Coke" fiasco earlier and trying to wash the bloody soda out of his hair. Then said supervisor just had to reappear and taunt him—the nerve, really! If Lenalee hadn't cajoled Lavi into steering Kanda away, another shouting match might have ensued.

There went another fifteen minutes.

At the end of the bay, Lenalee was unsure whether she'd be frustrated or sympathetic. The normally polite boy was downright _sulking_. Amusing as it was, it was affecting his—and by extension, the team's—productivity. "Allen," she called out. The British lad gave a start and sheepishly turned to her. "Just go ahead and reboot the unit, I've already flagged the analysts but you still need to log back in."

Allen mumbled a few choice words before hitting the reset button on the system unit and waiting for the machine to whirr back to life. Heaving out a huge sigh, the young man slumped back against his seat as he went over the day's events. Definitely not a way to cheer himself up. To begin with, Cross had up and vanished again this morning to god-knows-where after showing up as abruptly and using their apartment for his clandestine meetings. His bastard of a _Master_ didn't even have the decency to leave him with spare cash for the _bills_ he racked up during his stay. Then there was the matter of his university fees due by the end of the week. And it was already _Wednesday_.

Why did he not learn to look after his pennies when he was young? Oh, wait. He still _was_.

Groaning, Allen punched in his credentials as soon as the computer was back online. He'd need to concentrate on his calls for the remainder of the shift if he wanted to keep this job. Right on cue, there was a beep the moment he hit the Auto button on his hard phone, signaling an incoming call. Another sigh escaped his lips before Allen proceeded with his greeting, taking care that his frustration didn't carry to his voice.

* * *

The last pair of feet shuffled hastily out the door and Kanda finally gained his well-deserved peace considering the events of the day. At least the conference room was sound-proofed—

"Yo, Yuu-chan! You done?"

—but apparently not idiot-proofed.

Lavi was lucky enough that the clipboard clipped the door frame and not his head. "What'd I do?!" he whined. Kanda's reply was a dead-pan stare and a monotonous "You existed". Lavi grabbed his chest in a gesture of hurt. "So mean!"

After a few more minutes of Kanda threatening to murder Lavi and Lavi harassing Kanda nonetheless, the pair exited the conference room into the now half-empty production floor. Since their particular site did not operate around the clock, most if not all of the associates have already left for the day. Save for a few stragglers still engaged in calls and the leadership folks rushing to finish end-of-day reports. With a bounce in his step, Lavi headed towards Lenalee's cubicle, perching himself on the wall panel. "Aren't you done yet, Lenalee?"

Lenalee only gave him a glance before continuing to type, her fingers flying across the keyboard. "Almost, Lavi. You can wait for me at the parking lot if you'd like."

The analyst shook his head disbelievingly. "No way! What kind of boyfriend am I if I can't even escort you to your car?" Lavi exclaimed and was rewarded with a blushing Lenalee. Behind them, Kanda wanted to gag.

"I'm leaving," the supervisor declared before turning away. His attempted escape was thwarted when Lavi all but clung to his waist.

"Nuh-uh, Yuu-chan—"

"Stop calling me that! _And get away from me!_ "

"—you can't leave yet! We have to celebrate your first day! At least officially!" the rabbit whined as he stubbornly held on while Kanda tried to pry him off, rather violently if he may add. The squabble continued and picked up volume until a rather loud "Shush!" caught the pair's attention.

They turned to a harassed looking Allen talking animatedly to his mouthpiece. "…tomorrow, sir. Yes. Yes. Please do. Brilliant! Thank you, Mr. Russell. Yes. Have a great evening." The lad wasted no time in jerking the headset off at the last phrase, messing up his hair in the process. He couldn't care less though; he was finally done for the day. He blindly reached for the Release button but someone beat him to it.

"Great work, Allen!"

Allen raised his head to see Lavi grinning down on him. He gave a weary smile in return and was about to say his thanks when he was interrupted by a gruff "Tch, even sounds like a beansprout". Kanda met his glare with a scowl. "Well, sorry for not sounding like a prick. And I'm not a beansprout." Allen snapped. He turned to Lavi with a frown, "What is he doing with you, anyway?"

Lavi's grin widened impossibly as he finally made the proper introductions. "Yuu-chan's a childhood friend of Lenalee's and a buddy of mine from high school!" Allen took a step back when Lavi leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "He's… you know… kinda like our matchmak—guuuhh!" Whatever Lavi was about to say was cut off when Kanda grabbed him in a choke hold.

"I ain't your fuckin' anything, stupid rabbit!" the incensed supervisor growled. "And you," he snapped at Allen. "Who are you calling a prick?"

Allen all but rolled his eyes at him. "You, obviously," he drawled out to Kanda's annoyance. "What kind of name is 'Yuu', anyway?"

"You fucking—! Don't call me that, beansprout!"

"My name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N. Is that too bloody hard to remember?"

"Who the fuck cares?!"

"I do, dickhead!"

"What did you just—"

"That's enough!" Quite predictably, it was Lenalee who broke the argument. Again. With a clipboard to Kanda's head. "What is _wrong_ with the two of you?" She scowled at them both like a mother scolding her rebellious teens. "Allen, this is Yuu Kanda. He doesn't like people using his first name so just call him by his last." Kanda started to protest but was shot down by Lenalee's glare. "Kanda, this is Allen Walker. He's _my_ friend from high school and if you do kill Lavi, _I will sic my brother on you_."

Kanda immediately let go of Lavi like he was burning hot coal. As it turned out, he forgot he had the rabbit in a chokehold and was suffocating him further the longer he bickered with Allen. Good thing the idiot was alive though—albeit blue in the face and gasping pitifully. He'd rather not deal with Lenalee's psychopathic brother, thank you very much. He clicked his tongue. "Whatever, I'm leaving," he said and turned on his heel, bumping against Allen's shoulder on his way out.

Allen gritted his teeth in annoyance. "What a fucking rotter."

"Allen!" Lenalee scolded and Allen cringed. "Honestly… I've never pegged you for such colorful language."

Clearly embarrassed, the younger of the two bowed his head in apology. "Sorry, Lenalee. I've never met someone as rude—oh, wait, I have." He couldn't help but add as he remembered his master. Lenalee just shook her head in defeat while Lavi choked out laughter.

"Yuu-chan's rude to everybody," he rasped. "Don't let it get to you, beansprout."

"Oh, c'mon. Not you too…"

"I think that's enough entertainment for the day," Lenalee interjected. "Come on, Lavi, we have a reservation by eight." She pulled Lavi to his feet before turning to Allen. "Let's go, Allen, I'm sure you'd like the food at that new place near the museum."

Blinking, Allen raised his hands in refusal. "N-No, thank you, Lenalee! I can't possibly join you. I-I have class!"

"Your class starts by nine."

Allen gulped. "I-uh-I have to drop by somewhere!" Lame reason, Allen figured by the look Lenalee was giving him. "Yeah, that's it! And you know, you're going with that jer—er, Kanda, I assume so reallynotagoodideatobringmealong." The words came out jumbled as he hastily logged his computer off before quickly heading towards the exit. "So-uh, see you tomorrow!" With that Allen fled from the floor, leaving the couple to stare at his retreating figure.

* * *

Lavi was pouting. "Beansprout's never agreed to come with us. It's really upsetting."

"Well," Lenalee sighed as she and Lavi made their way towards the parking lot. "Allen has his reasons. And you shouldn't call him that." She playfully slapped Lavi's arm.

"You really _are_ his mom, aren't you?" the analyst joked before yelping as Lenalee pinched his side. "Bummer, though. I think Yuu-chan likes him." Not to his surprise, Lenalee broke out giggling, warning him of the consequences if ever Kanda heard that bit. "Oh, he will. And if he won't figure it out himself…" he wagged his brows teasingly, but the smile that stretched his lips was less than playful. "What do you say about being Cupid, my dearest Lenalee?"

It was a horrible idea, Lenalee thought. It was a horribly great idea.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now we're headed somewhere. Look, LaviLena! XD

The short chapters are intended to keep me writing. I tend to do a lot of things all at the same time and I end up getting confused then get all lazy and… *keeps on ranting* Anyhoo… I read all your reviews! I'm not a fan of replying to each of them, though, but it's much more fun writing this knowing you guys are having fun reading it. Thanks a lot!

Do tell me your thoughts?


	4. Handy

**Have a Nice Day**

Prompt: Handy

The rhythmic thud of the chef's knife against the cutting board echoed in the quaint, sun-lit kitchen. An eighth of an inch thick dough was cut into noodles and tossed with a sprinkling of starch before they were thrown into a large pot of boiling water. Kanda set the kitchen timer to sixty seconds then proceeded to work on the garnish. He was chopping chives when Tiedoll entered the room.

"Ah, good morning, Yuu," the elder greeted while Kanda pretended he was still alone. With an amused chuckle, Tiedoll walked into the room and began to fix his early morning tea. "I see you're making soba again. You really are quite handy with that knife, aren't you?"

The timer went off and Kanda, still choosing to ignore his adoptive father, turned the heat off and proceeded to strain and rinse the noodles. There was a resounding plop when the soba was dunked into a bowl of ice water afterwards. In a few minutes, the noodles were prepared with the dipping sauce and Kanda took the seat across Tiedoll, who was already enjoying his cup of white tea at the dining table.

The elder smiled inwardly at the gesture. Silent minutes passed, before Tiedoll attempted yet another conversation. "I take it work is going well?"

Kanda's reply was a single groan, setting his chopsticks flat on the bowl as he finished his meal. Having his father as his boss still left a bitter taste in his mouth. If he were to answer truthfully, he'd concede that the job was better than average and he was grateful. But he was _Kanda_. The old man should know better.

As it was, Tiedoll acknowledged that the grunt was the only response he'd be getting. He would have liked to hear more about how things were from Kanda himself, but he'll leave the topic be for now. It had been an honest gamble when he offered the job to his perpetually irate son; just knowing Kanda stayed for his first week could be counted as a win.

With a knowing smile he turned his attention back to his tea and morning paper while Kanda took care of his dishes. Once done the young man made to leave the room, only to pause by the door frame.

"You didn't bother mentioning Cross' kid."

A beat.

"Did I not? Oh, it must have slipped my mind. Old age… makes one quite forgetful, no?"

Kanda visibly stiffened at the response but stalked off without another word, missing the gentle smile on Tiedoll's face.

"Ah, Marian," the old man sighed. "All those years of putting up with your gambling is now wearing off on me."

* * *

"T-Thank you very much, Professor Wenham!" Allen all but sputtered in his gratitude. He missed the deadline for the university fees and if it wasn't for the generosity of his Chemistry professor, he would have had to drop his classes again. If he had a hat, he'd tip it. "I swear I'll have the rest of it after my shift today."

Reever waved off his concern. He'd had Allen as a student since his freshman year and he still found the boy's situation difficult and highly unreasonable. "As I've been telling you, the university can sponsor your stay, Allen. You don't need—no, you're not even _supposed_ to be working yourself to the bone." The man scowled. "At this rate, there won't even be any bone left on you."

Allen laughed uneasily in reply. He was never good at having people so concerned about him and he doubted he ever will be. Naturally, Cross was to blame. That man did not possess an ounce of concern within him. He thanked the professor again and went on his way. He still had a few hours to spare before his shift at the pub begins, might as well spend it on what little sleep he can get.

Thankfully, the meager apartment he rented under Cross' name was but a few blocks away from the university. The keys rattled noisily as he dropped them onto an unused, chipped ash tray, before taking his coat off and heading towards the small living room. Allen's mind wearily reminded him that the place was in dire need of a cleaning but that'll have to wait as he dropped unceremoniously onto the couch. Toeing his shoes off languidly, he proceeded to take his gloves off next. The temperature had been dropping since September began and wearing gloves did not appear as uncommon as it would have, but Allen had other reasons for the garment.

Holding his mangled left arm above his face, his eyes traced the eerily exposed veins that throbbed minutely against the black and blue skin, the nails dead and akin to charcoal. He had no recollection of how this came to be. His past before Cross was a blank, empty slate, with his arm the only reminder that he at least had one. He'd often thought that perhaps it was as cruel as how the limb looked, an echo of whatever childhood he had, though that was assuming that his ill luck was all in the past. No. Allen's present was far from good. Guess having a despicable arm was a charm for bad luck…

 _It's just an arm._

Gray eyes shot open. He wasn't sure when his lids dropped but now he was staring at the back of his hand again, draped over his face.

He'd been having more of this—with lack of a better term—thoughts recently. Like some sort of reminder. Of what, he still didn't know. He figured he should be concerned; his mind had been conjuring images and words and thoughts that he had no understanding of. But he wasn't, and it wasn't until he'd fallen asleep again that the words rang inside his head:

 _It's just an arm. Not a big deal. You're being such a baby about it._

He hadn't slept smiling in a long time.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm such a lazy person I don't even know why I bother writing in chapters. Shoot me.


End file.
